The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910
Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Winnie the Pooh *Duchess - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Toulouse - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Marie - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) *Berlioz - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Frou-Frou - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amelia Gabble - Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Abigail Gabble - Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Roquefort - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scat Cat - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *English Cat - Donald Duck *Russian Cat - Orville (The Rescuers) *Italian Cat - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Chinese Cat - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Napoleon - Timon (The Lion King) *Lafayette - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Uncle Waldo - Magilla Gorilla *Madame Bonfamille - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Edgar (Butler) - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *French Milk Truck Driver - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Truck Movers - Professor Oak (Pokémon) and The Genie (Aladdin) *Frog - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Cats - Top Cat and his Gang (Top Cat) Transcript *(the scene opens to Julian Bernardino's The Aristomammals style as the Fun and Fancy Free plays, because the movie features) *Thomas O'Malley - Winnie the Pooh *Duchess - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Toulouse - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Marie - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) *Berlioz - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Frou-Frou - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amelia Gabble - Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Abigail Gabble - Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Roquefort - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scat Cat - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *English Cat - Donald Duck *Russian Cat - Orville (The Rescuers) *Italian Cat - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Chinese Cat - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Napoleon - Timon (The Lion King) *Lafayette - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Uncle Waldo - Magilla Gorilla *Madame Bonfamille - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Edgar (Butler) - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *French Milk Truck Driver - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Truck Movers - Professor Oak (Pokémon) and The Genie (Aladdin) *Frog - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Cats - Top Cat and his Gang (Top Cat) *and more *Chorus: Fun, fun, fun and fancy-free, Full of fun and fancy-free, That's the way I wanna be, I don't let my troubles trouble me, Fancy free, Full of, full of fun, Got no time to worry none, Too busy singin' in the sun, sweet sun. If you should have a chronic ache, Pills won't make you strong, The only tonic you should take, Is a teaspoonful of song. So if you'd really like to be, Happy-go-lucky, just like me, Drown your frowns, my friend, and you will see, You'll see, That you'll be full of fun and-fancy free. Come along, lend an ear; see it for yourself, Meet a guy who's got a song, Troubles are on the shelf, He's so happy all the livelong day, Livin' life the simple way, Knowin' it's the only way to be, Just full of fun, full of fun and fancy-free. (a truck goes by with Gargamel, a friendly butler, who drives the truck, which is carrying Rainbow Dash on the end, Princess Peach riding next to him, and inside the back of the truck, Kanga, a mother kangaroo, and her children, Hathi Jr, Roo, and Webby Vanderquack) *Princess Peach: Thanks for the ride, Gargamel. *Gargamel: You're welcome. *Hugolina: Sure is nice of a ride to come with Princess Peach, right, kids? *Hathi: Yeah, wait until we get to a mansion. *Roo: Thanks for letting us ride with you, Rainbow Dash. *Rainbow Dash: You're quite welcome, kids. *Princess Peach: Come along, Hugolina, kids, come along Oh, and Bluto, I'm expecting my attorney, Mario. You remember him, of course. she leaves, Gargamel says for himself *Gargamel: Of course, Princess Peach. How could anyone forget him? This should be interested when he arrives. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:Movies Spoofs